Yorres
Profile Yorres is a solitary deer, and seeks out the quiet places in the forest. He is devout, and spends time each day at the Godhead. He is a quiet, thoughtful, careful and highly intelligent stag. His constant rumination alienates him from many other deer, but he does not particularly mind as his thoughts make excellent company. Yorres may seem aloof, but does not mind the company of other deer. Yorres is not particularly playful or active. He prefers to watch others quietly from a distance, or to sit/stand perfectly still for long stretches of time whilst contemplating. He is a strange deer, but a true and good-hearted friend lies behind his somewhat intimidating intellect. Yorres enjoys solving mysteries, and loves to roam the Forest, helping his friends and acquaintances with their various problems. At night, he remains hidden from the herd in a secret den, where occaisionally lost or troubled deer will seek his counsel or magical aid. History In the life before he was a deer of the Endless Forest, Yorres was a young warmage in the magocracy of Netheril, one of the ancient human empires of Faerûn. He perished in combat, as did many of his allies, during what would come to be known as Karsus' Folly, an attempt to steal the power of Mystryl, goddess of magic. This attempt failed, and the Netherese Empire was destroyed. Yorres has no memory of these past-life events. Family As a fawn, Yorres was orphaned. Though never adpoted by any individual family or deer, Yorres was cared for by the community at large. He spent most of his time in the company of elder stags, in particular Sluggs, Magnet, and Ocelo. Unlike his peers, who were usually at play, Yorres was frequently found hiding, wandering and thinking. He became piously and humbly devoted to the Twin Gods of the Forest, whom he has come to regard as generous foster-parental figures. As a stag, he adoped the fawn Kaoori, who would later become his trusted apprentice. Magic Through his study and meditation, Yorres has become Sorceror of Light. As a teacher, he seeks the youngest fawns of the Forest in order to teach them about magic. Lightbringer Yorres was also the first Lightbringer, Lightworker and Lightcreator. He was knighted Lightgod (a title he eschews) by CelticMystress 24, 2008. Yorres is an ally to all Lightbringers, and will defend the Light and the Forest at any cost. He was recently asked to track the progress of all current Lightbringers. Powers/Strength Yorres is a Magician of the First Order, a servant of the Secret Fire. There is little he cannot accomplish with magic. The Gods have granted him the powers of the Light, which he will only use in the most dire of circumstances. In addition, Yorres possesses a supreme intellect and is a master of strategy. If required to engage in combat, he uses transformation, teleportation and illusion to frustrate and bewilder his opponent. Weaknesses Yorres is not a strong physical combatant and does not like to spar. He also is not a particularly fast runner, but prefers eluding an opponent to engaging in real fighting. Likes Silence and solitude. Has an affinity for fawns and is a devoted friend and teacher. Dislikes Fools, Bullies, Liars, Troublemakers and Drama Queens. Yorres stands firmly on the side of righteousness and will not tolerate evil of any kind, fighting and risking personal injury to protect those he cherishes. Appearance Yorres is lean and Holmesian - scruffy and bohemian, yet expressive and handsome. His age is undeterminable as he appears neither old nor young (but is early middle-aged in reality). Yorres takes some pride in his ability to alter his appearance with magic to suit his needs, and may alternately appear very young or very old (or as another creature altogether) to further enhance a lesson or when making a philosophical or ethical point. Set Yorres prefers poppied antlers, masquerade/magpie mask and wears the black-and-white pelt. He frequently travels disguised as a dove or rabbit. Favorite Places His secret den. He may also be seen near the Playground, the Godhead, or sleeping in the large circle of mushrooms near the Ename ruins. Category:Biography